


babysitting

by sunflowerrichie



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ??? Kind of, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrichie/pseuds/sunflowerrichie
Summary: one-shot from the one word prompt: "babysitting".





	babysitting

richie tozier was a freshman at the university of college, los angeles. everyone knew him, he was by far the most popular person who roamed the halls of the university. he could walk through the halls and get a “‘sup, rich?” from almost everyone who walked by. it was because of his famous parties, of course. almost every night, richie’s music would be vibrating the floors of his dorm room and people would crowd the place, laughing and dancing along to the too-loud music with various types of alcohol in their hands. his roommates, mike hanlon and stanley uris, were not very keen on richie’s famous parties, but they’d still join in from time to time and dance along to the music.

eddie kaspbrak, though, hated the tall boy’s guts. from the fourth day he moved in and realized that no, this was not a one-time thing, he’s been trying to move places or at least get the trashmouth to stop having parties every fucking night. in the morning after the dreaded fourth day, he was up at six in the morning, pounding on the door straight across from his room.

when the door swung open, eddie was faced with the one and only richard tozier standing before him, his curly, black locks disheveled. he was wearing black and red pajama pants and a ‘the cure’ t-shirt, the fabric loose on his skinny frame. eddie almost swooned, but before he could, he remembered why he was here and looked up, being greeted with beautiful brown eyes and freckles, glasses askew on his nose and just the smallest amount of dried up drool on his chin. richie seemed to snap out of his tired daze then, immediately leaning against the door frame and putting on his signature smirk. “am i dreamin’? or is there a cute little stack of pancakes standing at my front door?” he spoke, his voice still raspy from sleep and his eyes sparkling. the small boy would have been lying if he said his lower half didn’t react to the roughness around the edges.

eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes. “turn down your fucking music at night,” he snapped, turning around to walk back into his dorm room, the glasses-clad boy whistling behind him and some unhappy mutters coming from farther inside richie’s door.

and so, eddie hated richie. richie was always in his mind, the music vibrating the posters hung up on his walls at night one of the reasons for that. eddie was always on richie’s mind, too, but for a different reason. ever since he laid eyes on the smaller boy, his heart would speed up whenever he saw him around, or even thought about him. due to that, when eddie opened beverly’s door on a cold, tuesday morning to find richie grinning, his feet propped up on the sofa, his heart dropped down to his stomach.

beverly had been a friend of eddie’s since he was thirteen, for she was the only one back in derry that would actually _talk_ to the smaller boy. after they had finished high school and both got accepted to the same college, the girl had called the small boy, wondering if he had heard back from them yet. after eddie’s nineteenth birthday, they both moved up to california to finally live out their dreams of going to college parties. eddie, however, had become engrossed in his school work, while beverly became busy babysitting her little cousin every other day, so the excitement died before it was even there.

her aunt had just got a new job and needed the girl to babysit more than she was before, meaning she had absolutely no free time to do what she wanted. when the fiery-haired girl walked into the room and explained that to the asthmatic, he still had one question. “...why is _he_ here?” he asked, pointing to richie skeptically.

beverly shrugged, glancing over at the dark-haired boy. “he asked me if he could come,” she spoke, still not really understanding why the tall boy’s eyes lit up when she mentioned eddie’s name earlier.

and then came richie’s voice, clear and loud as a bell in the small room. “i couldn’t miss out on hangin’ with my favorite eds!” he grinned, and soon after the sentence left his mouth, crying was heard in the other room. beverly huffed, walking out of the room and leaving the two boys alone. richie got up, slinging his arm around the small boy. “oh, how i _missed_ you!”

“get the fuck off me, dick,” eddie huffed out, unwrapping richie’s arm from his shoulder, though he did feel a little empty when it was at the tall boy’s side again. “and don’t call me eds! you still fucking blast your music while i’m trying to study AND sleep and you just won’t-” his angry outburst got cut short when beverly came back in the room with a baby, placing it carefully in his hands.

“his name is bellamy,” she said, walking around the counter to grab her keys. eddie looked down at the child named bellamy, richie not missing the way the corners of his mouth twitched up. “listen, i’ve gotta go,” and then she kissed eddie’s cheek, richie’s afterward. “try not to tear the place apart while i’m gone, okay?”

“can do, my dear!” the boy wearing a quite obnoxious colored shirt declared, saluting to the red-head. and then she was gone, and richie and eddie were left alone in a room together, alongside the company of an adorable baby. “here, let me hold ‘im,” richie said, his voice softer than it was only moments before. eddie went to look at him like he was crazy, but when his eyes traveled to his face and saw adoration and something (beautiful) unrecognizable, the small boy was handing over the baby gently and forgetting all about the hatred he had for the brown-eyed boy. 

“he’s beautiful, isn’t he?” eddie asked, richie holding him just below eddie’s head and the small boy’s finger extending out towards bellamy. the baby grabbed onto his finger and eddie smiled fondly, his voice going up a higher octave to say a simple, sweet “hi.”

the boy behind the glasses was looking at eddie when he said “he is,” and he meant it. his voice was drenched in sugar, which caused the small boy to look up and lock eyes with him. 

when richie left the room that day, he had no more parties. well, he had a few. and the few that he _did_ have, eddie attended. it went on like this; the two boys kissing and holding hands after one night when the tall boy had alcohol in his system and leaned forward, capturing eddie’s lips in his. their first kiss was short and sweet, and richie kissed like he hadn’t been kissed in _so long_ , which only caused the asthmatic to lean back in over, and over, and over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your comments/thoughts!  
> tumblr: @sunflowerrichie


End file.
